


Growing Old With You

by maggie2mw



Series: Growing Old [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie2mw/pseuds/maggie2mw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing old has its implications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2009 Christmas Ficlets

A distinct smell drifted out of the kitchen. Spock paused for a fraction of a second to determine its source: the sponge cake. Just as he was about to stand up to investigate the situation…

“Cake!” Jim jumped up them promptly fell back down with a squeak.

“I know I know. I’m not as agile as before.” Jim waved at Spock’s direction while rubbing the now strained back, missing the small twitch of Spock’s lip.

“Allow me?” Spock stood with the grace of a Vulcan. Walking around to Jim, he placed his mate’s hand in his.

“Ah.” Jim sighed contently. Neither paid any attention to the frantic steps that rushed down the stairs through the lounge heading towards the Kitchen, nor the exasperated “Dad!”


End file.
